<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tocando fondo by NefertariQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255884">Tocando fondo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen'>NefertariQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vistazo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT, AU en Mundo Moderno: Poco antes de que Anakin Skywalker toque fondo en el peor momento de su vida, un encuentro con una pelirroja le hará tener el sueño más vívido de lo que podría ser su futuro... Ubicado en el universo de mi fic "Vistazo" en donde Anakin tiene su propia visión.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vistazo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tocando fondo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola a todos! Uff, y… ¿qué les digo? Tenía un par de ideas atoradas al fondo de mi cabeza cuando terminé Vistazo, aunque me encantó la forma en que lo cerré, sé que el contexto alrededor de esa historia se presta para imaginar muchos otros escenarios. Así fue como surgió esta idea, de un solo capítulo, en donde es Anakin quien tiene un vistazo corto, emotivo y trascendental para su vida.<br/>Para quienes no han leído <em>Vistazo</em>, les dejo un preámbulo sobre el contexto de la historia.<br/>¡disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>Preámbulo</h5><p>:</p><p>
  <em>—Cuando mi madre murió… me sentí vacío. Sentí que no había quedado nada. Ya no era nada. A veces… a veces aún lo siento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tu eres mucho, muchísimo, para mí—susurró Padmé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Estaba mal Padmé, enserio estaba mal—susurró con vergüenza—Hay días de los que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Comencé a beber, iba a todo tipo de bares solo para no estar en la casa. Yo… me metí en muchos problemas. Sabía pelear. Y no sé que clase de complejo masoquista lo disfrutaba…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin hizo ademán de alejarse, pero ella no lo dejó, sujetando sus manos con fuerza mientras él seguía hablando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Un día fui a un bar en un pueblo llamado Mos Espa, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí… quizá días. Un sujeto se molestó conmigo, si te soy sincero no sé por qué, no recuerdo en absoluto cómo comenzó el conflicto, pero se me echó encima. Cuando le gané, no le gustó, y regresó con sus matones… pude haberme quedado en el puto suelo cuando me vencieron, pero me paré y seguí, y seguí, y seguí… quería morir Padmé. La verdad es que quería morir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apretó sus labios, apenado por lo que acababa de decir, avergonzado por el punto más bajo en el cual había caído, sabiendo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo después de esto.</em>
</p><p><em>—No sé qué pasó después, pero desperté en el hospital. Según los médicos un par de golpes más y me habrían reventado el hígado… Obi-Wan estaba ahí, y es la única vez que lo he visto llorar Padmé. Sabía que no podía seguir así, y me fui con él a Florida para aceptar el trabajo que la NASA nos había ofrecido, ellos querían que continuáramos desarrollando nuestra tecnología, la misma que le vendimos, pero bajo sus propios proyectos. Fui a terapia un tiempo… aún me cuesta ¿sabes? Aún tengo días malos. Pero me sigue sorprendiendo lo bajo que llegué a caer</em>.</p><p>Iba a morir, estaba seguro de eso.</p><p>No podía recordar con claridad el rostro de aquel hombre, pero sí su expresión de asombro cuando Anakin se levantó por cuarta ocasión para seguir dando pelea. Uno de los amigos del sujeto le gritó que se rindiera, que no valía la pena seguir peleando… Anakin se hubiera reído de tener la energía para eso, desde que tenía uso de razón, todo en su vida era una pelea constante.</p><p>Nada en su vida había sido fácil, tuvo que luchar para obtener lo poco que tenía. Luchar contra sus compañeros de clase por oportunidades escolares, luchar para ser el mejor estudiante y mantener su beca en la Orden, luchar para conseguir becas y ayudas económicas en la universidad, luchar para obtener financiamiento para sus proyectos. Conoció a cientos de jóvenes cuyas oportunidades les cayeron en las palmas de sus manos, pero Anakin nunca fue uno de esos, él sudó grueso para concretar cada cosa que se propuso en su corta vida.</p><p>Y cuando al fin estaba saliendo todo bien, cuando sus proyectos le hicieron ganar dinero, su compañía empezó a crecer, y fue capaz de llevar en su billetera algo más que su licencia de conducir y cinco dólares… fue entonces cuando cayeron las demandas, auditorías, y las cuentas se consumieron para costear los caros tratamientos médicos de su moribunda madre. Su madre, la única persona que lo amó y apoyó ciegamente, y que falleció semanas atrás sin saber que tuvo que vender todo lo que tenía para pagar las cuentas del hospital.</p><p>Si lo pensaba así, ¿cuál era el punto de levantarse? ¿para qué seguir tambaleándose sobre el suelo, frente a esos sujetos, intentando darles pelea? Ellos solo querían lucirse, demostrar que eran los más fuertes en ese bar de mala muerte en Mos Espa, y Anakin no tenía ya nada que perder… más que a sí mismo. Y la verdad, si pudiera entregarlo para darle una segunda oportunidad a su madre, lo haría. Puesta la oportunidad, claro que lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>Fue su madre la que le enseñó a mantener siempre la mirada en alto y nunca darse por vencido, fue por ella que aprendió y se esforzó en mejorar para poder hacerla sentirse orgullosa. Y quizá era por su recuerdo que no conseguía quedarse en el suelo, aún cuando todo su cuerpo le dolía y saboreaba su sangre en la boca, encarando a un grupo de sujetos que lo veían con una combinación de enfado y respeto.</p><p>Solo sintió dos golpes más antes de ver negro y desvanecerse, su cuerpo totalmente incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Cuando colapsó, los sujetos se asustaron y se fueron corriendo de ahí, sin importarles que él viviera o muriera, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad atrás de un bar de mala muerte.</p><p>Anakin no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo agonizando ahí, con su cuerpo bastante adolorido, recuperando y perdiendo la conciencia de a ratos. En algún momento de la noche, vio a una mujer pelirroja inclinada frente a él, murmurando que ocupaba ayuda.</p><p>Su siguiente recuerdo fue cuando estaba a bordo de la ambulancia, con dos paramédicos encima de él limpiando sus heridas y administrándole medicamentos con desesperación. Anakin no necesitaba saber mucha medicina para comprender que estaba grave, el tono de voz que usaba el equipo de la ambulancia lleno de tensión y premura.</p><p>—Está un poco consciente.</p><p>—Amigo, intenta mantenerte despierto—dijo uno de los paramédicos—¿Me escuchaste? Mantente despierto.</p><p>¿Para qué? Pensó Anakin sombríamente.</p><p>Su madre estaba muerta. Su mentor lo manipuló con descaro por años. Abandonó la Orden por desarrollar una empresa que ahora le pertenecía al Estado. No tenía nada. Lauren ya había reconstruido su vida en Londres, y Obi-Wan y Ahsoka iban por el mismo camino. No, ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada.</p><p>Fue vagamente consciente de la ambulancia llegando al hospital y de los paramédicos bajando su camilla para llevarlo a urgencias. En el transcurso, vio a la misma pelirroja, su brillante cabello contrastando con su atuendo blanco que, a contraluz, parecía resplandecer.</p><p>—No te ves nada bien—dijo la pelirroja, limpiando con una gasa la sangre en su rostro—Sé que es duro, pero debes sobreponerte a esto. Te faltan muchas cosas por vivir, ¿sabes? Hay gente que te necesita demasiado.</p><p>"No" pensó Anakin con tristeza. La única persona en el mundo que realmente lo necesitaba ya estaba muerta, y los demás podrían sobreponerse sin mucho esfuerzo a su ausencia. En el fondo, Anakin estaba consciente de eso, de cómo era una persona sin mucho impacto en la vida de los demás, de lo poco que aportaba al mundo, por más que se esforzaba por mejorar.</p><p>—No podrías estar más equivocado—dijo la pelirroja, como si respondiera a sus pensamientos—Pero… oh, bueno, ¿qué más da?—la vio fruncir los labios y luego sacudir la cabeza—Un pequeño vistazo no podrá hacerte daño…</p><p>"¿Un qué?" se cuestionó mentalmente, sin poderle responder. Atontado por el dolor, con los medicamentos comenzando a dormir su cuerpo para introducirlo al quirófano, lo último que Anakin vio fue a la pelirroja sonriéndole con nerviosismo, y colocando su mano sobre su frente.</p><p>—Será breve, muy breve, pero debes aprender lo más que puedas, ¿entendido?—dijo la enfermera, y después, todo se volvió negro.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/><em>Anakin</em>…</p><p>Alguien lo llamaba, aunque no sabía quién. La voz se le hacía familiar, indudablemente era una mujer que él conocía, pero no estaba seguro de quién.</p><p><em>Anakin</em>…</p><p><em>Mmm</em>, era muy insistente. Su tono era suave, aunque algo autoritaria. No podía ser su madre, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado. Tampoco era Lauren, su tono siempre fue más severo. Ni Ahsoka, ella sonaría más dramático.</p><p>—Anakin, mi amor, despierta…</p><p>Un poco desorientado, Anakin se sintió despertar y abrió los ojos, la habitación no estaba muy iluminada así que no le dolió su vista. Frente a él estaba una mujer preciosa, con el cabello aún mojado por su reciente ducha y una expresión preocupada, le tomó un par de intentos enfocar lo suficiente para poder reconocerla.</p><p>—¿Padmé?—la llamó confundido, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?</p><p>—Oh, mi amor, suenas terrible—suspiró ella, su rostro se veía compungido—¿Te duele algo?</p><p>Sintió una suave, pequeña mano contra su frente, y vio los labios de Padmé esbozar una mueca. Ella se paró y caminó un par de pasos hacia una gaveta, sacando del primer cajón lo que parecía ser un botiquín de primeros auxilios.</p><p>—¿Anakin?—lo llamó de nuevo, abriendo el botiquín—¿Te duele algo?</p><p>Se removió un poco, pensando en qué responderle, pero todo su cuerpo se encargó de hacer eso. Sus articulaciones dolían, los músculos se sentían pesados, y su garganta definitivamente estaba muy inflamada porque apenas conseguía pasar saliva.</p><p>—Todo… —respondió, y esta vez consiguió escuchar su voz ronca y débil.</p><p>—No me sorprende.</p><p>Padmé se sentó a su lado, con cuidado removió las cobijas y lo hizo levantar su brazo derecho para tomarle la temperatura con un termómetro. Ya menos adormilado, Anakin se dio cuenta de que no estaba en una habitación de hospital, sino que parecía ser una recámara de una casa. Padmé estaba usando un atuendo sumamente sencillo, pantalones negros y una sudadera de color azul, con el cabello suelto y húmedo cayendo sobre su espalda.</p><p>La última vez que vio a Padmé, fue en esa gala del partido, a donde Obi-Wan lo arrastró para conseguir nuevos clientes para su extinta empresa. La vio tan hermosa como la recordaba, luciendo un vestido entallado que definitivamente rozaba entre lo apropiado para una senadora joven y lo idóneo para una mujer sensual. Pero, aunque bella y exitosa, Padmé se veía opaca. Sus ojos no tenían esa luz que él recordaba haberle admirado tanto en su infancia, ese resplandor que la hacía parecer un ángel, tan única y vibrante.</p><p>También fue la noche en que le conoció a su novio, un político con sonrisa de póker a simple vista adinerado y creído. A su juicio, ella se merecía alguien mejor, pero no sería él quien le diera consejos amorosos a una senadora, por más buenos amigos que fueron en la infancia. Él más que nadie comprendía –sobre todo ahora– que la vida no es amable y que los golpes pueden llevarse partes de tu alma. Esa noche, cuando Anakin regresó a su departamento con Lauren, pensó un buen rato sobre cómo y qué fue lo que se llevó el brillo de Padmé, y si alguna vez la senadora Amidala volvería a brillar como cuando fue una idealista quinceañera.</p><p>El termómetro sonó y Padmé lo removió, leyendo con una mueca la lectura del pequeño aparato.</p><p>—39, definitivamente te quedas en cama—sentenció, poniéndose de pie—No te muevas de aquí, iré por medicamentos.</p><p>No tenía ánimos ni sentía la energía para responderle, y aunque la tuviera, ¿a dónde se supone que iba a ir?</p><p>Definitivamente no era la habitación de un hospital, esa alcoba era demasiado íntima y hogareña para eso. Había una televisión grande, cuadros, fotografías enmarcadas y un par de gavetas. La cama en la que estaba recostado era muy grande y cómoda, casi como si fuera la de un hotel. No podía ver bien por la distancia las fotografías colgadas en la pared, pero todas parecían ser de eventos sociales. A través de la ventana, podía verse un bello jardín perfectamente cuidado.</p><p>Suspirando, se preguntó si ésta era la casa de Padmé, el lujo y el buen gusto gritaba a todas luces el salario de una senadora nacional. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué estaba en un cuarto de ella? ¿Obi-Wan la habría llamado para sacarlo del hospital? No tenía mucho sentido, aunque Obi-Wan sabía que él conocía a la Senadora Amidala, no existía lazo alguno entre ellos para que optara por llamarla, mucho menos para que ella respondiera.</p><p>Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Padmé regresó a la alcoba con una charola en sus manos, que colocó en el buró al lado de él. Había fruta picada, un vaso con agua y dos pastillas.</p><p>—Come un poco antes de tomarte el medicamento—le dijo ella suavemente—Yo llevaré a los niños a la escuela, y volveré para ver cómo te sientes, ¿está bien?</p><p>¿Niños?</p><p>—<em>Mm</em>… ¿sí?…</p><p>—Descansa, amor.</p><p>¿Amor?</p><p>Padmé se inclinó y besó su mejilla con ternura, luego, le dedicó una sonrisa. La más hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto nunca en una mujer, y salió de la habitación.</p><p>Ella…se veía distinta a lo que recordaba. No opaca… por Dios, nada más lejos que eso. Se veía plena, satisfecha, contenta.</p><p>Escuchó ruidos provenientes del corredor, lo que seguro eran otras zonas de la casa, y los inconfundibles pasos rápidos de niños que corrían desde un lado al otro.</p><p>—¿Y papá?—dijo la voz de una niña.</p><p>—Está un poco enfermo, mi amor—respondió Padmé—Más tarde le haremos un caldo de verduras, ¿sí?</p><p>—¿Se lo harás tú, mami?—preguntó la voz de un niño.</p><p>—No, cariño, queremos que mejore…</p><p>Los dos niños rieron, y después, el ruido se volvió más lejano cuando Padmé y los gemelos salieron de la casa hacia la cochera para ir a la escuela.</p><p>Anakin seguía confundido, pero entre el dolor de su cuerpo, la fiebre y su cabeza palpitando espantosamente con cada respiración, no conseguía pensar nada cuerdo. Comió unos pocos trozos de fruta y luego se tomó las pastillas, las cuales rasparon dolorosamente su hinchada garganta. El medicamento hizo efecto pocos minutos después, y Anakin se quedó dormido en la mullida cama a los pocos minutos.</p><p>Cuando despertó, dos horas después, se sentía mucho mejor. Aún le dolía la cabeza y la garganta, pero era más tolerable y el cuerpo solo se sentía cansado. Con cuidado para no marearse, se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor, seguía en el cuarto que intuía era de Padmé, los recuerdos de su vieja amiga dándole medicamentos más temprano bastante frescos en su mente.</p><p>Recordó que escuchó a Padmé hablar con unos niños, y eso lo dejó pensando, porque hasta donde él sabía ella no tenía hijos, ¿serían los hijos de una amiga? Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué una senadora sería niñera? Y la pregunta más importante seguía sin respuesta: ¿qué hacia él ahí?</p><p>Se paró y caminó despacio a lo que parecía ser el baño, y cuando encendió las luces comprobó que era un baño enorme, no vio muchos detalles y procedió con sus necesidades. Fue hasta que se lavó las manos, cuando notó las que eran sus fragancias favoritas formadas al lado del lavabo, cuando los cabos comenzaron a atarse en su cabeza.</p><p>Anexado al baño, estaba el enorme armario. De un lado estaban organizados perfectamente los trajes y vestidos de Padmé, así como sus zapatos y accesorios favoritos, del otro, había trajes y ropa más casual de hombre, Anakin hubiera pensado que eran del novio de la senadora, de no ser porque eran sus marcas favoritas y sus tallas.</p><p>Luego, para que todas sus sospechas dejaran de serlo, vio unas fotografías enmarcadas sobre una cajonera: él y Padmé, abrazándose sonrientes, Padmé embarazada, él y ella sosteniendo a unos preciosos y diminutos bebés.</p><p>Elevó su mano derecha hasta su rostro y vio ahí, resplandeciente bajo la luz artificial del armario, una sortija de bodas.</p><p>Su primera reacción fue reírse, ¿tuvo una conmoción cerebral en plena pelea? ¿o los doctores se pasaron con sus dosis de medicamentos? Luego, absoluta incredulidad. Todo esto era una broma, ¿cómo podía él, de entre todos los hombres del mundo, haberse casado con Padmé Naberrie?</p><p>No es que no le gustara, nada más lejos de la realidad. De niño tuvo un fuerte y terrible flechazo por ella, en su defensa, todos los niños lo hubieran tenido. Padmé era bonita, amable, inteligente, y siempre lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Lloró mucho cuando ella tuvo que marcharse para internarse en la escuela especial para políticos que ella quería, pero luego él mismo se mudó a Nueva York sin ser del todo un adolescente cuando entró a la Orden, y su mundo dio un giro total. Recordaba con bastante cariño a esa vecina tan dulce que siempre tuvo tiempo para ser amable con su solitario vecino, pero fuera de eso, ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse con ella?</p><p>Padmé era un recuerdo muy bonito, siempre tendría un lugar especial en el corazón del niño que alguna vez fue, pero ya no eran niños, y Padmé se había convertido en la Senadora Amidala, una de las pocas políticas que se veían íntegras en el país, pero a final de cuentas una política. Anakin ya había aprendido su lección sobre eso. Aparte, ¿qué cosas podían tener en común? Desde luego que podría creerse una amistad entre ellos, pero ¿una relación tan profunda como el matrimonio? No, no… ¿oh sí?</p><p>Anakin se lavó la cara, deseando con todo su ser que esto fuera un sueño, y cuando regresó a la cama, de repente mareado, se convenció de que eso era. Un sueño. Todo esto debía ser una ilusión, creada por las muchas drogas que los médicos debieron administrarle después de semejante golpiza. Recostado de nuevo en la cama, Anakin miró alrededor ansioso de que esto terminara.</p><p>Quince minutos después, Padmé se asomó a la recámara, se había recogido su cabello, más seco, en una coleta alta, viéndose aun más bonita que antes.</p><p>—Ani, ya despertaste—le sonrió, caminando hacia él—¿Te sientes un poco mejor?</p><p>Anakin sintió ganas de llorar… solo su madre lo llamaba Ani.</p><p>—Un poco—respondió, su voz menos ronca pero cautelosa, preguntándose a dónde lo llevaría esta alucinación.</p><p>—Bien, veamos.</p><p>Padmé agarró el termómetro de nuevo, y Anakin se lo colocó bajo el brazo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el pequeño aparato sonó, y Padmé miró la lectura.</p><p>—38.7, va bajando, pero sigue alta—dijo con una mueca—Traeré un poco de hielo, no tardo.</p><p>Cuando volvió, llevaba una bolsa con hielos adentro en la mano y un celular en la otra, el aparato se veía mucho más moderno que cualquiera que hubiera visto en la vida.</p><p>—Ten, lo dejaste en tu estudio—le dijo Padmé—Ya avisé en tu trabajo que faltarás hoy, y no quiero que trabajes desde casa—le advirtió con tono serio—Pero si quieres jugar un rato con tus simuladores no me opondré.</p><p>Padmé colocó mimosamente la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama para estar sentado, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera. Acarició su cabello, luego su rostro, y besó su frente con afecto.</p><p>—Subiré a mi estudio para mandarle a Dormé el informe que necesita, no me tardaré más de una hora—le susurró con voz sumamente dulce—Si ocupas algo, llámame, te prometo que en una hora más tardar bajaré contigo.</p><p>Besó su mejilla de nuevo, y salió de la alcoba sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.</p><p>Anakin estaba francamente aturdido, sintiendo el fantasma de sus caricias y de sus besos. Hasta donde él recordaba, la única persona que había sido así de afectuosa con él cuando se enfermaba era su madre. En la Orden, las enfermeras se limitaban a realizar su trabajo, con mucha eficiencia, pero solo su trabajo. Obi-Wan definitivamente se preocupaba por él, pero sus cuidados siempre tendían a lo práctico. Lauren era paciente, y atenta, aunque nunca fue especialmente cariñosa, simplemente no estaba en su personalidad. Y Ahsoka nunca tuvo que cuidarlo así que desconocía esa faceta de ella.</p><p>Padmé parecía realmente preocuparse por él, y no solo eso, <em>quererlo</em>, en toda la expresión de esa palabra. Sus caricias, sus sonrisas, sus miradas… era una esposa enamorada de su marido.</p><p>Ahora no solo la vida era cruel, sino que su mente también era muy desgraciada para estar mostrándole esta visión en donde su vida era tan… buena, aparentemente al menos. Con un suspiro, Anakin dejó caer su espalda contra una almohada, y recordó el celular en su mano. Lo desbloqueo con su huella, y vio los íconos de aplicaciones que no conocía, deslizó las pantallas hasta encontrar el ícono de una red social que sí reconoció.</p><p>Tenía más imaginación de la que se daba crédito, porque había fotografías y mensajes en esa red social que no tenían explicación. Fotos de él y de Padmé con dos niños, de Obi-Wan con la que parecía ser su esposa y de Ahsoka con Rex en una especie de asistencia social. Mensajes felicitándolo por sus premios nacionales e internacionales por sus invenciones, y fotos de él mismo liderando equipos de trabajo en la NASA.</p><p>"¿Trabajo en la NASA?" pensó con desdén, recordando todas las veces que detestó la idea de trabajar en algo lleno de burocracia.</p><p>Pero la fotografía que más llamó su atención fue una en la que estaban él y Padmé con dos niños en Disneyland. Era la perfecta imagen familiar, y eso le causó un nudo en el estómago. Miró a esos niños, tan felices y plenos, deseando que realmente fueran sus hijos, pero siendo el desastre que él era, ¿cuáles eran sus posibilidad de criar a dos pequeños?</p><p>Siguió viendo algunas fotografías, hasta que lo interrumpieron.</p><p>—¿Ani?—llamó Padmé, asomándose desde la puerta.</p><p>—<em>Mmm</em>…</p><p>Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta coherente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a dos niños correr hacia él. Eran los mismos niños que vio en sus redes sociales, acaso un poco más crecidos. Los pequeños saltaron a la cama rodeándolo y gritando "¡papi!" al unísono.</p><p>—¡No salten en la cama!—dijo Padmé.</p><p>—Papi, ¿te sientes mal?—preguntó Leia, sentándose sobre su regazo—Mami dijo que estabas enfermo y por eso no nos llevaste a la escuela.</p><p>—Le pregunté a mami si podíamos faltar también, pero ella nos llevó—agregó Luke con un puchero, sentándose al lado de Anakin.</p><p>—¿Fuiste con un doctor?</p><p>—¿Usó una de sus agujas grandes contigo?</p><p>—¿Mañana nos llevarás a la escuela?</p><p>—Niños, cálmense—dijo Padmé, interrumpiendo las preguntas ansiosas de los infantes—Una pregunta a la vez, a papá le duele la cabeza, ¿verdad?</p><p>Anakin asintió, incapaz de responder algo, porque su mente estaba en blanco. Leia estaba perfectamente acurrucada sobre su regazo, y Luke se recargó sobre su torso; eran sus hijos. <em>Sus hijos</em>.</p><p>Tenía una hija, una preciosa niña de ojos inteligentes, absurdamente parecida a Padmé, enérgica y con una personalidad fuerte. Y tenía un hijo, de ojos nobles y facciones parecidas a las de él, a simple vista generoso y amable.</p><p>Desde que tuvo edad para pensarlo, Anakin siempre quiso tener hijos. Se dio cuenta de que anhelaba casarse y formar una familia, <em>su familia</em>. Estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que su madre consiguió darle aun cuando las circunstancias parecieron estar siempre en contra, pero en lo profundo de su ser, la huella que dejó la ausencia de ese hogar tradicional y del padre que nunca tuvo seguía doliéndole algunas veces. Tuvo que aprender desde muy pequeño a no necesitar a nadie más, pero anhelaba construir un hogar tan acogedor, cálido y amigable como aquél que siempre quiso tener.</p><p>Pensó que podría formar esa familia con Lauren, ella era inteligente, linda, y buena persona. No podía pedirle más a la vida. Aunque su madre jamás pareció estar totalmente de acuerdo con su relación:</p><p>"¿Realmente la quieres, Ani?" le preguntó Shmi no pocas veces, preocupándole que su único hijo se precipitara en una decisión tan determinante.</p><p>Anakin siempre le respondía que sí, que quería mucho a Lauren. Quizá no estaba locamente enamorado como en esas cursis novelas que veía su madre, pero eso era mejor, ¿no? Estaba tomando sus decisiones como un adulto, o al menos intentándolo, encontrando un balance entre sus sentimientos y sus deseos. Fue así como imaginó muchas veces a él y Lauren siendo padres de un bebé, aunque nunca con tanta claridad.</p><p>Pero por más que se lo hubiera imaginado, esto era algo con lo que no contaba. Pudo visualizar una linda casa, una esposa cariñosa e hijos contentos, pero esto… esto era mucho más de lo que su corazón, alma y mente pudieran nunca concebir. Estos dos niños acurrucados en sus brazos lo miraban con un amor y admiración tan llenos de inocencia que le quitaron el aliento.</p><p>Ante los ojos de Luke y Leia, él era más que su padre, él era su héroe. Cuando él los sujetaba en brazos, ellos se sentían seguros, y contentos, y nada ni nadie podría nunca reemplazarlo en sus pequeños corazones.</p><p>De pie a unos pocos pasos, vio a Padmé disfrutando de sus hijos con absoluta adoración en sus ojos. Ella llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, y cerró la distancia con él para dejar la bandeja en el buró a su lado, aprovechando para sentarse con él y besarle la mejilla.</p><p>Padmé lo miraba con amor también, pero un amor más maduro. No con la inocencia infantil de sus hijos, sino con el cariño y la complicidad de dos personas que se han convertido en compañeros de vida.</p><p>—Traje sopa de verduras—dijo Padmé—Debería ayudarte con tus síntomas.</p><p>—Mamá no la preparo—agregó Luke rápidamente—La hizo Dora, así que puedes comerla sin fingir papi.</p><p>—¡Luke!—Leia le hizo un mohín a su mellizo.</p><p>—¿Qué? No la hizo…</p><p>—No, pero eso suena grosero—dijo Padmé, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Luke de forma juguetona—¿Le trajeron algo a papi?</p><p>—¡Si!—gritaron ambos niños al unísono.</p><p>Leia desdobló cuidadosamente una hoja de papel que fue antes doblada en cuatro lados idénticos, mientras que Luke sacó a jirones una hoja arrugada y un poco manchada. Ambos niños mostraron a su padre sus creaciones con auténtico orgullo, y Anakin volvió a quedarse sin aliento cuando vio los dibujos en ambas hojas.</p><p>El dibujo de Leia tenía trazos rectos y limpios, acordes a la personalidad que ya proyectaba la niña de seis años; los de Luke eran más descuidados, con líneas de diversos colores y formas más abstractas. En ambas hojas los niños lo habían dibujado recostado en una cama, con termómetro o compresas para señalar que estaba enfermo, y ellos de pie a su lado cuidándolo. En la orilla de las hojas habían escrito "Te queremos, papi".</p><p>Anakin sabía que conservaría ambos dibujos como tesoros más valiosos que el oro.</p><p>—Gracias—dijo, su voz aún ronca—Me encantan.</p><p>Leia sonrió complacida y Luke asintió contento, Padmé pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos niños.</p><p>—Bueno, ya vieron a papá, ahora a hacer la tarea…</p><p>—¡Pero mamá!</p><p>—Sin peros.</p><p>—Papi, ¿me ayudarás con mi tarea de matemáticas?—preguntó Leia, pegando su cuerpo al de su padre con más ahínco.</p><p>.—Hoy no, Leia—respondió Padmé antes que él—Recuerda que papá esta enfermo, necesita comer y descansar.</p><p>Leia hizo un puchero, decepcionada, y Anakin sintió su corazón encogerse. Fuera esto real o no, comprendió que, cuando tuviera hijos, sería difícil para él disciplinarlos.</p><p>—Solo por hoy, princesa—dijo, acariciando su mejilla con ternura—Mañana te ayudaré y jugaremos juntos ¿sí?</p><p>La sonrisa que su hijita expresó en ese momento detuvo su corazón, impresionado por el amor que estaba experimentando en pocos minutos por una niña que teóricamente acababa de conocer.</p><p>—¿Y también conmigo, papá?—preguntó Luke de inmediato, saltando por la indignación.</p><p>—Claro que sí.</p><p>—Oh, Ani…—murmuró Padmé divertida, apurando a sus hijos para que bajaran de la cama—Vamos, dejemos a papá descansar.</p><p>—¡Mejórate, papi!—Leia le dio un beso en la mejilla y saltó al suelo.</p><p>—Te quiero papi—Luke también le dio un beso y siguió a su hermana hacia la salida.</p><p>—Volveré más tarde—le dijo Padmé, luego señaló la sopa—Come Ani, y avísame si necesitas algo.</p><p>Anakin vio a la que era su familia en este extraño sueño salir de la alcoba, y un vacío inundó su corazón, "No se vayan" pensó, anhelando el amor y la familiaridad con la cual ellos lo trataban, algo que llevaba años sin experimentar.</p><p>Padmé debió notar el anhelo en su mirada, porque le dio unas rápidas indicaciones a sus hijos y después regresó con él, recostándose en la cama a su lado y acariciando tiernamente su cabeza para relajarlo.</p><p>—No tienes fiebre—dijo ella—Creo que mañana estarás mucho mejor.</p><p>—Me siento mejor—respondió él, su voz sonando menos ronca.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Se reclinó a su lado, acariciando su rostro y acomodándose sobre su hombro con cuidado, Anakin sintió cómo el cuerpo de Padmé parecía acoplarse perfectamente al suyo. Ella lo hacía con naturalidad, con la práctica de años haciéndolo, pero para él esta intimidad entre ellos era extraña, casi irreal.</p><p>—Ani, creo que deberías descansar también mañana—dijo Padmé, su rostro recostado sobre el pecho de él.</p><p>—¿Aún si me siento mejor?</p><p>—Es muy extraño que te enfermes—agregó ella—No quiero que tengas una recaída.</p><p>Sonrió, sintiéndose amado.</p><p>—¿Eso te haría feliz?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Entonces descansaré mañana.</p><p>Padmé se alzó para verlo a los ojos, y él se perdió en esos orbes castaños y profundos. Padmé tenía un espíritu fuerte y un alma bondadosa, que se proyectaba a través de un brillo precioso en su mirada. Anakin se descubrió deseando poder verla a los ojos durante mucho más tiempo.</p><p>—Gracias, Ani.</p><p>Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, sin poder contenerse más, Anakin capturó sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero ambos suspiraron con la caricia, buscando sus manos para entrelazarlas.</p><p>—Te amo, Ani—susurró ella en su oído, acomodándose a su lado para dormir—Descansa.</p><p>—Descansa, Padmé.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en lo increíblemente agradable que era esto. La perfección de esta vida lo abrumaba y encantaba por igual. Aspiró el aroma de Padmé, fresco y adictivo, dejándose sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el cariño que ella le profesaba.</p><p>"Podría amarla" pensó él de repente, con sorpresa "Podría amar a Padmé más de lo que amé nunca a Lauren"</p><p>Con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza, Anakin se quedó dormido, su corazón sintiéndose más ligero.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Esta vez, cuando Anakin se sintió despertar, todo su cuerpo le dolía y las intensas luces del hospital lastimaron sus ojos. Era vagamente consciente de las vendas cubriendo sus huesos rotos y del suero conectado a sus venas. Sentado al lado de su cama, Obi-Wan lo observó despertar con mucho alivio, y luego, Anakin fue testigo de una cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado.</p><p>Obi-Wan jadeó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y bajó el rostro para llorar a gusto.</p><p>Sorprendido por esa reacción, Anakin esperó a que su amigo, mentor y hermano desahogara sus sentimientos, deseando ser de consuelo pero demasiado adolorido como para moverse. Su cabeza iba a estallarle, su abdomen era un tormento de dolor, y su garganta estaba rasposa.</p><p>Como un lejano recuerdo, sintió las suaves manos de Padmé sobre su frente, y escuchó las risas de dos niños provenir del pasillo. Pero esas sensaciones se difuminaron cuando Obi-Wan habló.</p><p>—Anakin, jamás vuelvas a asustarme así—le ordenó con una seriedad y dolor que estaban muy lejos de su personalidad—<em>Jamás</em>.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó, su voz era apenas un hilo de murmullos roncos.</p><p>—Una de tus absurdas peleas, eso fue lo que pasó—dijo Obi-Wan, enfadado y preocupado por igual.—¡Por poco de matan! El doctor dijo que unos golpes más y se te hubiera reventado algún órgano… y luego, los miserables te dejaron en el callejón, estuviste horas solo, desangrándote y entrando en estado de shock por el frío. Llevas tres días inconsciente, Anakin, nadie sabía que sobrevivirías.</p><p>¿Tres días? <em>Mmm</em>, con razón su cabeza pudo imaginar una vida tan bonita. Tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.</p><p>Pero no… no fue una imaginación. Todo eso se sintió tan real… ¿acaso pudo serlo?</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—No me interesan ya tus disculpas, Anakin, siempre es lo mismo—respondió Obi-Wan—No puedo seguir así, acudiendo al hospital por cada vez que te metes en problemas, sacándote de bares de mala muerte, escondiéndote el dinero para que no tomes… Anakin, tienes que recuperar el control de tu vida. Te ayudaré con eso. Pero no me pidas que me quede si planeas seguir destruyéndote… porque te juro que no puedo.</p><p>Jamás había visto a Obi-Wan así, con lágrimas en los ojos, muerto de la angustia y suplicándole que se cuidara. Tan expuesto, tan fuera de su centro… debió asustarlo demasiado para generarle esa reacción. Y Anakin se sintió terrible, sabía que Obi-Wan lo quería, pero nunca imaginó ocupar un espacio tan importante en su vida, como para pasar tres días en el hospital a su lado.</p><p>—Entonces ayúdame—sollozó él—No puedo solo Obi-Wan, no puedo.</p><p>Su voz se quebró por un sollozo, pero Anakin estaba demasiado vulnerable emocionalmente como para importarle llorar a estas alturas. La simpatía que Obi-Wan le mostró tampoco lo ofendió, no en esta ocasión. Se sentía inmundo, más ahora después de haber tenido el mejor sueño de su vida, y por alguna especie de milagro, a pesar de su inmundicia aún había una persona a su lado.</p><p>—Claro que te ayudaré, Anakin.</p><p>—¿Ahsoka sabe de esto?</p><p>—Aún no.</p><p>—No se lo digas.</p><p>—Solo si me prometes que buscarás ayuda.</p><p>—Obi-Wan…</p><p>—Esto es enserio, Anakin.</p><p>Su mirada seria, combinada con restos de lágrimas, movió los sentimientos más profundos de Anakin.</p><p>Su lado masoquista podría arrastrarlo a los peores bares del país y hacerlo pelear hasta morir... pero nunca conseguiría hacer que lastimara deliberadamente a una persona tan importante en su vida como Obi-Wan.</p><p>—Está bien. Lo prometo.</p><p>Obi-Wan asintió, y sin dejarse pensarlo, lo abrazó con cuidado. Anakin estaba pasmado, recibiendo este afecto con sorpresa pero gratitud al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Buscaremos ayuda... —murmuró Obi-Wan, sin soltarlo—Iremos a Florida, y conseguiremos ayuda.</p><p>—¿Florida?</p><p>—Si, a trabajar en la NASA.</p><p>Anakin frunció el ceño, recordando ese detalle en el sueño que recién había tenido. Pero Obi-Wan interpretó su gesto como desdén y de inmediato reaccionó.</p><p>—Ocupas el trabajo y yo ya acepté—le dijo—Hasta que no estés mejor, vendrás conmigo.</p><p>Asintió, demasiado débil emocional y mentalmente como para debatir, y aún curioso por la extraña coincidencia entre este evento y su reciente sueño.</p><p>Poco después, Obi-Wan salió para comprarse un café, y en ese instante una enfermera pelirroja entró a la habitación para revisar su progreso.</p><p>—Te ves mejor—le dijo ella.</p><p>—Si usted lo dice.</p><p>—Es cierto—continuó—¿Te ayudó el vistazo?</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Sabes bien de lo que hablo. Linda familia, ¿no?</p><p>Anakin no dijo nada, mirándola sin saber cómo reaccionar. La pelirroja sonrió.</p><p>—Calma, encanto. No fue nada malo, solo quería darte más perspectiva.</p><p>—¿Fue enserio?</p><p>—Ajá. Eso puede ser, pero solo si tú quieres.</p><p>Resopló, demasiado conmocionado como para tener otra reacción.</p><p>—Si tú lo dices.</p><p>—Ánimo, encanto. Todo se acomodará.</p><p>La pelirroja salió, y Anakin se quedó pensando en algo que su madre le dijo no pocas veces desde que era un niño:</p><p>Había tocado fondo. <em>Al fin</em>.</p><p>Ahora solo quedaba subir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y eso fue todo...<br/>Como bien vieron en el Vistazo, ese incidente en Mos Espa marca un antes y después para Anakin. Después de esto recibirá la ayuda que necesita, y meses después, se reencontrará con Padmé en Florida.<br/>Espero les haya gustado esta historia. Tengo aún otra idea más en el universo de Vistazo, pero en honor a la verdad, aún no la acomodo bien, así que si tienen una sugerencia soy toda oídos. Mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a este one-shot, saludos a todos y felices fiestas c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>